Asesinato a las 3 de la mañana
by alvaro-dreamteam
Summary: capitulo dos ya subido. La niña pesada. ¿Sabremos quien es la víctima?
1. El asesinato

Asesinato a las 3 de la mañana…….

Capitulo 1.

Un rayo ilumino la oscura habitación y dejo al descubierto el desastre desatado por el asesino. La cama estaba cubierta de sangre el cuerpo sin vida estaba encima de ella había un puñal clavado en la pared con una nota, tai cogió el móvil.

Tai-voy a llamar a joe.

Matt-será lo mejor esto apesta.

Tai-hola Joe, si un cuerpo ven… y date prisa esto apesta…

Matt- ¬¬ lo decía en el sentido literal de la palabra.

15 minutos depuse.

Entra Joe en la habitación, con una camilla.

Tai- Joe ¡por fin!

Matt-lo levantamos.

Tai-venga.

Lo levantan….y lo ponen en una camilla.

Joe-lo llevo al depósito y mañana lo examino.

Tai-has lo que te de la gana yo me voy para casa que ya son las 3:00 de la mañana.

Matt-no deberíamos investigar un poco más….

Tai-¬¬Si te hace ilusión.

Matt-mira el mensaje

Quita el cuchillo.

Tai-¿que pone?

Matt-Es una lista de la compra ¬¬….

Se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en la habitación.

Tai-ya me han vuelto a dejarme solo bueno me voy.

Al día siguiente, Tai conduciendo el coche a toda prisa y hablando por el móvil.

Tai-¡¡¡queeee!Matt como se te ocurrió dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta.ò.ó

Le para la policía.

El policía-perdone pero no se puede conducir hablando al móvil, y además iba a 120 por hora, cuando debería ir solo a ochenta.

Tai-perdone pero es que me había surgido una urgencia.

El policía-si ya eso dicen todos, tome la multa.

Tai-500€ Esta loco!O.O

El policía-a si perdone.

Le da otra.

El policía-esta es por lo del móvil.

Tai-¡¡¡O.O!

45 minutos después.

Llega Tai ala comisaría.

Matt-Ya era hora no casi me dan las uvas esperándote Tai-Ò.Ó Mira me han puesto dos multas que he tenido que pagar a un policía encima he tenido que coger un taxi pero no tenia dinero (se lo había gastado en las multas) Entonces he tenido que venir andando ha mitad del camino me di cuenta que me había olvidado la maleta en la que tenia el equipo así que tuve que volver….

Matt-¿oye no se te ocurrió enseñarle la placa?

Tai-Es verdad…

Matt-U.U vamos ya para halla el inspector jefe ya esta allí y dijo que nos diéramos prisa.

Ya en la habitación.

Tai-buenos días jefe.

Takato-buenos días, saquen huellas dactilares y busquen cualquier posible arma.

Matt-pero el cuerpo tenia marcas de cuchillo y el que había en la pared tenia sangre.

Takato-¿y donde esta el cuchillo?¬¬

Matt-yo lo deje hay anoche O.O ostia, no esta

Takato-……

Escuchan un ruido en la habitación continua….

Matt- ¿as oído eso?

Takato-¿el que?

Matt-shhhf…. (Coge la pistola y habré la puerta rápidamente)

Continuara…

¿Qué habrá oído Matt? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la victima?

¿Qué secretos esconde la muerte de esa persona? y lo mas importante

¿Qué hacia una lista de la compra clavada contra la pared con un cuchillo?


	2. La niña pesada

Asesinato a las 3 de la mañana……. 2º Capitulo la niña pesada…

(Nota del autor cuando salga antes de una frase de un personaje es un pensamiento.)

Capitulo 2

Cuando Matt entro en la Habitación descubrió a Tai haciéndose un bocadillo de mortadela con el cuchillo del crimen.

Matt- Ó.Ò pero que haces!

Tai-oye que si quieres te hago otro pero baja la pistola que das miedo…

Matt-¡¡¡¿tú eres tonto!(Guarda la pistola).

Tai-no te preocupes si limpie el cuchillo con agua y fairy (con voz tranquilizadora).

Matt-Nooooo!

Tai-y ¿a este que le pasa?

Takato-¿que que le pasa? le pasa que acabas de limpiar el arma del crimen para hacerte un bocata.

Tai-ostia es verdad se me olvido decírtelo.

Takato-¿decirme el que?

Tai-llamo Joe y dijo que había marca de presión en el cuello, así que podría haber muerto por asfixia

Takato- …pero de todas maneras ese podría ser el arma homicida! Ò.Ó

Tai- voy a ver que pueden contarme sus vecinos.

Takato- si vete será lo mejor ¬¬.

Matt- nosotros investigaremos.

Se va Tai. y ellos se ponen a investigar.

Matt- Mire aquí detrás de este cuadro parece haber una caja fuerte.

Llaman a la puerta.

Takato- ¿Quien es?

Una voz extraña – ya sabes quien soy, cariño.

Mientras en otra parte de ese mismo edificio.

Tai llama a una puerta y sale una niña.

La niña- hola.

Tai- ¿esta tu mamá guapa?

La niña- tengo cinco años.

Tai-que bien, ¿oye esta tu madre?

La niña-me gusta pintar.

Tai-¬¬ (perdiendo la paciencia) ¿Dónde esta tu madre niña?

La niña-Mira mi colección de cromos.

Tai-anda pero si tienes el de casillas ¿me lo cambias?

La niña-no..

Tai-bueno, ¿esta tu madre?

La niña- me gustan los simpsons.

Tai- pero quieres enseñarme a tu madre de una ---- vez!

La niña-Buaaaaa buaaaaa!

Viene la madre.

La madre- ¿Qué te pasa cielito? ¿Quién es este hombre?

Tai- perdone señora soy de la policia, es que a muerto uno de sus vecinos y claro estamos preguntadole a todo el mundo.

La madre- ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hija? Fuera de aquí fuera!(coge una escoba y le empieza a pegar escobazos).

Mientras en el lugar del crimen, entra una chica muy atractiva.

Takato- perdone señora, ¿usted vive aquí?

La señora-me llamo Sora y no aquí vive mi novio. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Matt- señora sera mejor que se siente, por que su novio la palmo aller.

Sora- (Se desmalla).

Takato- podias haber tenido un poco de tacto ¿no? ¬¬ .

Mientras en el 4º piso.

Tai que raro siento algo detrás de mi

Se da la vuelta.

Tai-aaaaahg! .

Continuara….

¿Qué habra sido lo que ha asustado a Tai?¿como se lama el muerto?

¿Quién es esa señora que dise ser la novia de la victima?

Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacia una lista de la compra clavada con el puñal en la pared?


End file.
